Manufacturers of panels having specular surfaces, particularly panels formed into various curved shapes, are interested in measuring the shape of the formed panel to assess conformity of the actual formed shape to design specification.
It is therefore desirous to develop a system and method for comparing the formed surface of a particular panel to a pre-defined surface specification.
It is also desirous to develop a panel gaging system which may be integrated in, and operating in-line with, panel forming and processing systems.
It is thus also desirous for at least the above purposes to develop a system and method for quickly inspecting a curved panel to acquire data corresponding to the surface the panel, particularly as the panel is being transported on a conveyor between or after other processing operations.